


I Would Love You Just The Same

by deandratb



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Matt and Karen fall in love after a chance meeting at her flower shop, but he knows she isn't safe around him.





	I Would Love You Just The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt: **florist AU + it’s not you, it’s my enemies**

After the first time Claire helps patch him up, he decides to send her flowers to say thanks. It’s old-fashioned, maybe, but he wants to keep a certain amount of distance while also being grateful, and who wouldn’t like flowers? 

The shop Matt goes to is local, of course. He might find more upscale places in other parts of the city, but Hell’s Kitchen is home and he tries to support it in every way he can. Normally he might ask Foggy for help and consult reviews to decide which florist to use, but as soon as he finds Hell’s Bells he can’t resist; the name is too perfect. 

He just knows somehow, that it’s the right choice. And for once in his life he’s lucky, because he learns later that most days it wouldn’t be the owner dealing with sales at the register. It’s flu season, and she’s understaffed, so when he walks in, it’s her. 

Karen has been quietly running her shop and tending to her rooftop garden since she arrived in the city, happy to leave the trauma in her past behind. She likes Matt right away, how casually he asks her to describe the flowers for him, to give him a feel for which ones Claire might like. 

Every time after that, when Claire comes to his rescue, he returns to Hell’s Bells to send her another gift. Karen makes a point of being the one to handle his orders, just as an excuse to see him. One day, she stops by his practice to say hello, and Foggy is an instant accomplice in nudging Matt toward asking her out.

But the closer they get, the harder it is for Matt to keep his Daredevil crusading a secret from Karen–and as soon as one of Hell’s Kitchen’s most notorious villains figures out the connection between them, he knows that his presence in her life will only get her killed. 

The one thing he didn’t expect is mild-mannered florist Karen Page refusing to step aside so easily. It turns out he has a lot to learn about who she really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Just the Same" by Bruno Major.


End file.
